Is it Too Late to Say I Love You
by Flying Sideways
Summary: Set during TFW. Max and Fang have a fight, Fang gets upset, Max apologizes, and Brigid's feelings on them. Kind of cute, extreme FAXNESS. Two-shot.
1. Fights, Makeups, and Love

"Fang... ALATOR?" I snickered.

I couldn't believe he'd written a whole blog entry about Dr. Stupendous and her Queshst to Save the World. Excuse me, but I'd been trying to save the world for several months now. But do I get a blog entry. And who was it that beat up that block-head Omega? Dr. Stupendous? No, wait, that was me!

"You're just jealous because I wrote about Brigid," he accused.

"No, I'm not!" I lied. "You know I don't read your blog. You can write about whatever you want!"

He looked at me. "You can't have it both ways, Max. You can't blow me off every chance you get and then get mad whenever I look at someone else."

"I do n-" I began hotly before I realized that was exactly what I did. "You say that like it's a bad thing," I blustered, but he didn't crack a smile.

"Max," he sighed, "I thought it would be different. I thought you'd made up your mind. But clearly, you are still making this as painful for me as you possibly can!"

"Why don't you go tell Brigid about your problems?" I said coldly, "Because I really don't care!"

He looked angry. He didn't even try to hide it. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then shut it again. He glared at me for a second, then scowled "I'm going to bed."

The moment he left I felt terrible. I dragged myself to the kitchen for some cookies.

I'd gone to far. Even I realized it. I couldn't believe I'd told him I didn't care. He was my best friend. Of course I cared.

I'd just been so angry! But why? What had he really said to make me that angry? He only told the truth, which was more than could be said about me.

No, I hadn't been mad at him. I'd been mad at myself.

Sighing, I stood up and brushed the cookie crumbs off my shirt. I gathered my courage and walked down the hallway, stopping at the door to our room. ** (A/N: The book says the flock shares a bedroom full of bunkbeds.) ** I licked my lips nervously and took a deep breath before pushing it open.

Fang was the only one there. He lay on his back on his small bunk, his hands behind his head.

"Fang?" I asked quietly.

He ignored me.

I walked over and laid down next to him, on my side so that I was facing him. He moved over a little but did not acknowledge my presense in any way otherwise.

"Fang- what I said- I didn't mean it. Any of it," I said, barely above a whisper.

He didn't move.

"Please say something. I'm really sorry about what I said. I was way out of line. Will you forgive me?"

"The thing is, Max, it isn't just what you said. It's what you do. You act like we're still just best friends, but you also want me all to yourself. What am I supposed to do? If you wanted to be mine, that would be the best day of my life, but if you don't, why can't you just tell me so I can try to get over you and find someone out there whose almost as perfect as you are? Why can't you understand? You get mad at me when I talk to Brigid, but it's your own fault. If you didn't keep denying the problem, either you'd be alright with me talking to her, or I wouldn't be talking to her because I'd already have a girlfriend. You're just making it worse for both of us!"

I wanted to apologize. To tell him he had every right to be furious with me, that I was a terrible person who didn't deserve him anyway. But all I managed to choke out was "I know". Then, guess what? I started to cry.

I, Maximum Ride, the tough, butt-kicking warrior, was crying.

Fang suprised me by moving closer and pulling me to him, putting my head on his chest. His arms came around me, one hand tracing circles on my back, right between my wings.

This is why I didn't deserve him one little bit. He should be off chasing some girl who was smart, and pretty, and who would always let him know how special he was. "I don't deserve you," I sniffled.

"WHAT?!?!" How could someone as perfect as Fang not think that he deserves a loser like me?

"You're so perfect. I mean do you see _Brigid_ flying around, trying to save the world, handling all the crap life throws her way, and all while taking care of a bunch of kids, even though she's only fourteen? No. Just you."

I blushed. Jeez, first crying, now blushing, what next?

"Fang? Is it too late for me to say that I love you?"

"Not unless it's too late for me to say that I love you, too." he whispered.

"Nope. Never too late for that," I murmured, and then I kissed him.

The kiss grew deeper. I really did love him. I don't know how I had missed it before.

When we finally broke apart, Fang teased, "You know, this time you'll have to bundle up before you run away."

"I'm really sorry about that, too," I said seriously. "I shouldn't have done it."

"That's okay. I know why you did."

"So... now what?"

"I believe that now is the part where I ask you to be my girlfriend," he said.

"Of course I will be."

And when we kissed again, I knew that we really were meant to be together.


	2. Already Gone

**(A/N): Well, here's the next chapter. Really sorry it took so long, but I had terrible writer's block. I think it's majorly suckish, but it was the best I could do. Please review. Oh, and I forgot a disclaimer last time so here it is: As much as I would like to, I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. They belong to James Patterson.**

Brigid's POV

I walked away from the door, numb. Max and Fang's conversation was replaying itself in my mind, and each time I noticed even more love in their voices, more passion in their words.

I felt sort of... dizzy. Like I was blinking into conciousness after having been knocked out by a blow to the head.

That feeling was enforced by the fact that the more aware I became, the more it hurt. I couldn't believe I'd let myself fall for a fourteen-year-old who was constantly on the run. What had I been thinking? That he'd liked me back? Please. Even if he was flirting with me a little, he was probably just trying to make Little Miss World Saver jealous.

I knew I shouldn't have been mad at them. It was really my fault, for not seeing the feelings between them, for letting myself believe that a relationship as impossible as one between Fang and I could work out. I mean, he wasn't even the same species as me!

Without really noticing, I'd wandered back to the main part of the station.

"Hi, Brigid," chirped a little voice behind me. Angel.

Wait! Wasn't Angel the one who could read minds? Oh no! I had to stop thinking about it!

"What don't you want me to know?" she asked. Darn.

"Uh, nothing. Hey, have you seen Michael?" I said, leading her on a false trail.

"Hmm... nope, haven't seen him. If I do I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Um, actually, never mind. I just remembered the answer to the question I was going to ask him. Thanks anyway, Angel."

She looked at me strangely for a second, then shrugged and walked away.

I sighed. That had been a close one. I trudged up to my room to avoid meeting anyone else.

But who should happen to be in the hall but the happy couple themselves, holding hands and laughing as they walked.

"Oh, hi Brigid," said Max. There might have been a hint of smugness in her voice, or I might have just imagined it.

"Hey guys," I said, hoping I didn't sound as bad as I felt. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing. We're just hanging around."

"That's cool. By the way, there's going to be a storm later, so if you were planning on going outside, you'd better do it now."

"Okay. Thanks for the heads-up. See ya."

"Yeah," I mumbled, but they were already gone.

**(A/N): Hey, I warned you it sucked. Also, it's pathetically short so sorry. If you have any suggestions on how to make it better, I would be eternally grateful.**


End file.
